


Never Be 100% Sure

by Harmonious113



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, POV Lydia Martin, POV Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Pining, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonious113/pseuds/Harmonious113
Summary: Scott is 100%-not 99.99%-100% positive that on the day of his 18th birthday the name Allison Argent will grace his wrist marking them as soulmates. If he could bet his life savings ($1200 only but still) he would but he’s a gentleman and he doesn’t believe it’s right to bet on something as sacred as soulmates, even though he knows it’s one of the most popular forms of gambling in the world. He should have known that the world lives to fuck with him.In a world where you learn your soulmates name when both of you are 18 or older you should never be 100% sure. Scott learns this the hard way with the person he least expects.





	Never Be 100% Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm new to the teen wolf fandom and it's my first story with these characters. I tried my best and I fudged the birthdays a little for it to make sense but hopefully you guys like it! Also, I don't have a beta and got the end out after writing all night so don't hesitate to point out mistakes to me.
> 
> EDITED ON 4/19/2019: Fixed the grammar and formatting and added a few sentence here and there.

**Prologue: Never Be 100% Sure**

Scott is 100%-not 99.99%-100% positive that on the day of his 18th birthday the name Allison Argent will grace his wrist marking them as soulmates. If he could bet his life savings ($1200 only but still) he would but he’s a gentleman and he doesn’t believe it’s right to bet on something as sacred as soulmates, even though he knows it’s one of the most popular forms of gambling in the world. He should have known that the world lives to fuck with him.

Bang. Bang.

Scott opens his eyes, blinking slowly from exhaustion, and reaches for the cell phone on his nightstand to check the time.

_12:04 AM._

He does not need to be awake. At all. Even worse it’s the weekend and he doesn’t have to clock into work until noon. Why is he awake?

Bang. Bang.

Startled, he jolts up from his bed, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes before looking over to his bedroom door where he can hear the rapid tapping of someone's fingers against their jeans. It's Isaac. Immediately, Scott feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Did something happen? Since becoming the Alpha Scott's constantly on edge, prepared for the worst. He clammers out of bed and races toward the door to let Isaac in but the curly-haired beta beats him to it and storms in.

“I’m sorry. Scott, please don’t be mad. I’m so, so sorry. Please,” Isaac pleads, his eyes wide with unshed tears, running his hands through his curly locks nervously. It's been a long time since Scott's seen Isaac on the edge of a panic attack.

“Isaac,” Scot says firmly hoping to draw Isaac’s attention to himself, but Isaac can barely look at him. “Isaac, look at me. Calm down. What’s wrong?” 

Isaac pauses in his pacing, looks up slowly and Scott's heart breaks. It’s largely known in the group, even though he tries really hard to not show favoritism, that he dotes on Isaac. Despite being the same age, Scott sees Isaac as the younger brother he never got to have. Isaac's not weak by any means-he's still a werewolf-but his traumatic past makes it easy for the beta to be receptive to kind words and affectionate touches, especially from Scott. In return, Scott has Isaac’s unwavering loyalty. Even more than Stiles at times. Isaac rarely challenges Scott's orders, hates lying to him and is the first to volunteer for any task Scott asks of the pack. Stiles has warned him to be careful to not allow Isaac to become codependent, but Scott never takes advantage. He encourages Isaac to make his own decisions, only giving him a silent nudge in the right direction, and does his best to always keep his voice calm. The last thing Isaac needs is another authority figure in his life yelling at him.

Seeing Isaac look terrified of him-of Scott-it's heart-wrenching.

"Isaac," Scott says softly, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Isaac brings his hand to his wrist, keeping his eyes squeezed shut, and slowly pulls back his sleeve to reveal his wrist.

His first thought is how much of a shitty alpha he is because he hadn't even been aware today was Isaac's birthday. Worse, Scott knows Isaac probably has a birthday present already wrapped and hidden somewhere in his room for Scott's birthday in a few weeks. Isaac's just that kind of friend. Then the terrible secret registers and Scott's stomach drops all the way to his feet. 

There's a name there. On his wrist.

Allison Argent.

**Chapter 1**

Scott knows he'll regret his actions tomorrow, but it's difficult to think-to breathe-when his entire world is crashing around him.

“I need to go,” Scott manages and his wolf is bristling in anger at the harshness of their words against their pack member. Isaac's entire body is trembling in fear and the sharp, jagged breaths tell Scott that Isaac's close to losing control. Scott can feel his wolf demanding they go comfort the beta, soothe Isaac’s worries and whisper sweet words of forgiveness. Except, Scott's hearts been smashed into millions of little pieces with no way to glue it back and he forces his alpha instincts down. He reaches for the pair of jeans he tossed on the floor before going to bed, tugs them on and grabs his keys, helmet and jacket from his chair by the dresser. Isaac is quietly crying Scott's name, begging for forgiveness, but with his heart lying with the name on Isaac's wrist, Scott is able to turn around and drown out the cries. A slight pressure on his shoulder stops him from leaving. Without thinking he grabs the hand with a strong grip, twists it and slams the figure to the ground. 

“S-Scott,” Isaac whimpers from the floor, trembling in pain, his eyes glowing. Scott's breath hitches at the realization of what he'd done and he releases the beta's hand quickly. 

“I-I have to go,” Scott stammers, backing away in horror. What had he done? “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. It's no-I'm sorry Isaac.” He says this softly as he races down the stairs knowing Isaac can hear him.

He really is the shittiest Alpha of the year.

As he drives to Stiles' house, he continues to berate himself for losing control. Especially with Isaac. But it’s a fleeting thought in the utter grief he feels filling his heart. Allison is Isaac’s. And yes, he knows Allison wouldn't hesitate to lodge an arrow through his spine at the insinuation she belonged to anyone but herself, except it's the truth now. Soulmates.

Its been nearly a year since Allison's mother died and their breakup, and while the two of them hadn't acted since her return, there'd been an unspoken agreement that the breakup was temporary. It had taken everything for Scott to get through those lonely summer months, not having the sound of her heartbeat to anchor him, and the constant need to hear her voice to assure him she'd be okay. She needed time to heal and Scott understood because he knew deep down he'd see her again. He’d tried to move on with Kira and while he genuinely cared for the kitsune it hadn't been the same. WIth Allison, everything had been a rush-their kisses, their soft, frantic touches, and whispered words-that Scott knew he'd never find anywhere else. When Allison had nearly succumbed to her wounds with the Nogitsune, nearly died in his arms, the love he had for her came crashing back. He'd been an idiot to ever think he could hide it from himself. Kira knew too and for a few months she held out hope that Scott would return her affections, but then her parents whisked her back to New York, effectively ending their relationship. She still kept in touch with the pack, including Scott, and planned on moving back out west for college.

Scott wasn’t oblivious. He knew in that time he'd been with Kira that Isaac and Allison had some romantic tension forming between them. Scott hadn't been happy about it but he'd convinced himself that Allison should seek comfort first with someone else. Rushing back into things with Scott would've only hurt them in the end. After Allison's confession though, things seemed to cool down between her and Isaac, and the two drifted apart. Isaac dated around and Allison dated no one. Not that she had the time; she’d been put on bed rest to heal from her wounds and then months of physical therapy. Lydia had informed Scott that romance was the last thing on Allison's mind and Scott took it in stride. She just needed more time.

But now it was too late.

He parked his bike once he reached the Stilinski house. Knowing it was late and that the Sherriff was most likely sleeping, Scott decided to enter through Stiles' window. First mistake. 

“Scott?” a voice asks, confused.

“Scott,” another voice grits out angrily.

“OH MY GOD, I’m SORRY,” Scott cries, shielding his eyes. Really? In the 5 months since Stiles had turned 18, Scott had done his absolute best to never walk in on his best friend having sex with Derek. Of course, he’d walk in on them tonight, because why not make his night worse than it already was? Worse, shutting off his sense of sight only heightened his other senses. Scott's nose wrinkled in disgust at the overwhelming stench of sex and sweat in the air. The sound of Derek sliding out and Stiles groaning in a mix of pleasure and annoyance forces Scott to use his hands to cover his ears, making sure to keep his eyes clenched shut. Sometimes, he hated being a werewolf. 

“Didn’t you hear us?" Derek roars. Clearly covering his ears is useless, seeing as Scott can hear everything, from the rustle of fabric from Derek slipping into his jeans (Stiles whining at the injustice under his breath) to the Sherriff’s deep snores a few rooms away. So, yes Derek has an extremely good point. However, Derek’s a werewolf too so…

“Didn’t you?" Scott snarks back, his voice, unfortunately, squeaking from embarrassment, and still keeping his eyes closed. Hopefully, the two can still make out his sorrowful expression. Because he really is sorry. So very, very sorry. For his eyes.

“Dude, he was busy. If he had heard you then I’d be worried about my ability to sexually please my Derek’s needs,” Stiles interjects.

“STILES!” Scott and Derek both whisper-shout not wanting to wake up the Sherriff.

“Chill. Chill. All right. And we’re decent Scotty boy, sadly. Now, what can we do for you at this extremely late hour? There a new baddie in town?” Stiles questions as Scott opens his eyes slowly, worried Stiles is lying because his best friend totally would. Derek has moved over to lean on the desk, the only sign of his previous activities being his disheveled hair and subtle bite marks on his neck that are already starting to fade. Taking note of the angry glare coming his way Scott darts his attention back to Stiles, who thankfully is clothed, but very clearly annoyed with Scott.

“It’s Isaac’s birthday,” Scott whispers, the shock and embarrassment leaving him vanishing instantly, only to be replaced with heartbreak and misery.

Derek snorts and Stiles rolls his eyes. Clearly, this is a horrible explanation for interrupting them. “Yeah, we know. I even took the high road and bought him a pretentious scarf to add to his unnecessary collection. I mean we live in California where it hardly snows and he’s a werewolf which means he runs hotter than normal, so the added warmth is not necessary,” Stiles rants, flapping his arms in indignation.

“I got him a car,” Derek chimes in casually as if buying a car for an 18-year-old boy who he isn’t related to is the same as buying him a birthday card.

“That is still so unfair! You didn’t buy me a car-not that I wanted one, Roscoe forever- but I feel jipped,” Stiles whines, crossing his arms with a huff.

Derek raises an eyebrow and pulls his left sleeve up displaying Stiles' full name on his right-hand wrist and points, the underlying implication of “duh, you got me for a soulmate” ringing clear. Stiles' features soften as he gazes adoringly at the wrist. It’s the same blissed-out look everyone has when they see their name on their soulmate’s wrist. It’s involuntary according to everyone Scott's asked. Even Derek’s normally sour expression softens when he notices the complete look of devotion Stiles is giving him. Scott’s stomach churns unpleasantly at the reminder of what he's lost.

“And as soon as you saw that you should’ve bought me something expensive. Preferably a new laptop or the Batmobile,” Stiles says after a moment, pure indignation in his voice.

“I was too focused on figuring out how to pronounce your name,” Derek says smoothly, doing his best to hold back a grin.

“I swear I will figure out how to get that off your wrist if it’s the last thing I do,” Stiles swears and Derek hums noncommittally, but Scott knows Derek wouldn't ever let Stiles touch the mark, even if he did figure it out.

“OH! SOULMATE,” Stiles exclaims loudly, winces at the pitch of his voice, shooting nervous looks at the bedroom door. “Did he get a name?” Stiles asks after a minute of tense silence. Slumping his shoulders forward, Scott nods. “Who is it? I bet it’s that girl from Eichen house. Please tell me it is. I’ve been teasing him for weeks about it and it would be hilarious if I was right.”

“It’s Allison,” Scott utters quietly. 

“Allison,” Stiles repeats his jaw dropping in shock.

“Allison,” Derek says unsurprised.

_Excuse me, but what the fuck?_

“You knew,” Scott hisses, whipping his head to glare at his beta. 

“I didn’t,” Derek replies, but offers no other explanation. _Helpful as always._

“Did you punch him?” Stiles asks nervously. Scott gulps knowing Derek has to be picking up on his heart rate speeding up. A quick glance at the former alpha proves to be a mistake seeing the narrowed eyes directed toward him. Scott knows that officially he is the alpha of the group and Isaac’s favorite. Still, Derek and Isaac’s relationship is special and maybe had he not bitten Liam, Scott would be less understanding. The relationship with your first beta (Jackson did not count according to Derek) is unique and often hard to explain to others. The best he’s been able to put into words is an unending sense of responsibility and fierce protectiveness when he sees Liam. Stiles often joked Scott saw Liam like a son and while it was close it still wasn’t quite right.

Derek and Scott got along much better since Derek had admitted to realizing Beacon Hills needed someone like Scott to protect the town, but they were still completely opposite in everything they did and believed. Derek is cold, reserved, introverted and liked to attack before thinking things through. Scott openly wore his heart on his sleeve and preferred to outsmart his enemies rather than risk fighting and losing a member of his pack. Also, he encouraged open communication between his pack while Derek liked to shout orders. This often led to intense arguments about everything, including Isaa, or more like who got to spend time with Isaac. It was a constant tug of war between the two that only worsened when Stiles was revealed to be Derek’s soulmate. Thankfully, the problem was solved when Stiles calmly (and only 45% annoyed) explained that if someone was hanging out with him then the other person could hang out with Isaac. Derek and Scott had left the room that day muttering under their breath, privately realizing how stupid they were being, but agreed while Stiles rolled his eyes fondly at them.

Anyway, Scott knew if he said the words aloud Derek would probably punch him. And it would hurt. A lot.

“You idiot,” Derek scolds, eyes flashing blue. “You ruined it for him.” Scott bows his head in shame, not having the desire to piss Derek off even more by arguing. Not like he wanted to anyway. Scott deserved every hurtful word. Derek walks toward him and Scott braces for the hit, but Derek merely shoves him as he walks past him and jumps out the window, and Scott sighs in relief. He trusts Derek will check in on Isaac.

“No one else makes a dramatic exit quite like him,” Stiles says, sighing in exasperation. He holds his arms out in a ‘c’mere idiot’ motion. Scott quickly steps into the embrace and clings to his best friend, taking comfort in Stiles' unique scent, before giving in to the sobs that have been threatening to spill out all night while Stiles attempts to soothe him. “I know buddy, I know. It’ll be okay.”

For the first time in a long time Scott doesn’t believe it.

**Chapter 3**

He didn't ruin Isaac’s birthday. According to Stiles, Derek saves the entire day. After leaving the pair, Derek had driven to Scott’s house and taken Isaac to his loft to reveal his birthday present. Isaac had been ecstatic. On top of that Allison called Isaac first thing in the morning and asked him to come over. No one tells him, not that anyone needs to, but Scott knows Isaac and Allison have sex. The two no longer have their own distinctive scent and now both smell like _IsaacandAllison_. It’s one of the few perks of being a werewolf-the hidden knowledge that when soulmates complete their bond it is impossible to differentiate between the pair based on scent. Scott learned this the hard way when he had been talking aloud one day in the Stilinski kitchen about a sex dream he’d had the previous night, thinking it was Stiles coming from behind him only for it to be Derek, who then promptly informed Scott that “Yes Scott, it is perfectly normal to dream about sleeping with another guy even if you’re straight but Taylor Lautner, really?”

Scott had died of mortification and informed Derek he was not above using his alpha powers to ensure Derek never repeated this to anyone. The pack teased Scott mercilessly for a week.

Also, according to gossip (Lydia), the only ones surprised by Isaac’s soulmate are Scott and Stiles. Lydia says even Jackson knew and had sent Isaac a gift certificate to one of the fancier restaurants in town because God knows Isaac can’t afford it. Strangely after Jackson had left for Europe, he’d formed a close relationship with Isaac and the two communicated over Facebook regularly.

Stiles forgave himself for his blindness. Scott and Stiles are both regularly informed by their parents, the pack and all of Beacon Hills that they are each other’s blind spots. In fact, much to Scott’s surprise, he learned that most people had bet on him and Stiles being soulmates for years. It wasn’t until Derek started regularly interacting with the pack that people had started changing their bets to Stiles and Derek. Normally Scott was okay with accepting Stiles being his weakness and vice versa, but for once Scott hates it. Maybe then he wouldn’t have been shocked by _DerekandStiles_.

_“Scott, really the only person surprised by this development is you. Even Derek and Stiles knew. Derek is just horribly angsty and thinks he doesn’t deserve Stiles and Stiles thinks Derek is way out of his league. They’re perfect for each other.”_

Scott wonders what it is to have Lydia Martin’s brain.

And maybe, just maybe, Stiles could have warned Scott about Isaac, and Scott could have prepared for the inevitable heartbreak by begging his mother to allow him to leave the state for a week or two. 

Stiles sticks to Scott like glue at school and did his best to navigate Scott away from the newly bonded pair, but it was useless. He could smell them (a mix of happiness and love) and since clearly he liked to be in pain, he would focus his hearing on their conversations. The two were in the thick of the honeymoon phase and often whispered sweet, romantic words to one another or innuendos. Scott wasn’t sure which part hurt worse. At least, Isaac had chosen to spend the past week at Derek's loft rather than the McCall house. Something his mother wasn't entirely happy about (she loved having Isaac around) but knew better than to bring up other than the occasional glance at the empty chair at the dining table.

Lydia had taken one look at him, sighed in exasperation, muttered that he was predictable, and she would only allow him to "wallow for 24 hours but then he had to lose the angsty, Jacob Black look because it was too depressing to be around or _else"_. Then she held his hand, gave it a firm squeeze and walked away. He decided it was best to avoid her for the week. The rest of his pack kept giving him looks of pity which he dealt with this by burying his head in schoolwork or hiding out at the clinic and refraining from eating in the cafeteria. As an alpha having infrequent periods of physical contact with his pack physically pained his wolf, but the human in him stubbornly refused to deal with the pity. Still, he's grateful Liam had thought to give him a giant hug at the end of the school day giving him the energy to take a walk through the forest and seek solace among the trees. 

A sharp noise to his right startled him. An arrow had pierced the tree, dangerously close to lodging itself in Scott's head.

“What the hell are you doing?" He cried out, not bothering to take his attention off the arrow, knowing Allison was nearby and could hear him just fine. "That could have killed me!” He takes a deep breath, wishing he could be anywhere else at the moment, and turns knowing he has no choice.

“If I had wanted to hurt you, I would have,” she says confidently, striding toward him, keeping her bow aimed toward the ground. “That was a warning shot.”

He hates her. He hates that he hates himself for even thinking it. He hates that she looks completely at peace and gorgeous like she isn’t aware of how just looking at her is breaking his heart in two. He hates that he can’t decide if it’s more painful to look directly at her or keep his gaze averted. Most of all he hates that she’s looking at him with pity.

“Scott,” she says softly, still walking toward him.

“Don’t,” he chokes out because he can’t. This is too much. He’s not ready.

“Scott.”

“Stop.”

“Scott-”

“It was supposed to be us.”

She whimpers and Scott crumbles at the realization that she's holding back tears. He'd never been able to handle her crying and he closes his eyes tightly to keep his tears from spilling over. Sensing her presence is near him, he opens his eyes and she's right in front of him. He knows it isn't his right anymore but he has to drink her in. He's powerless to it honestly. Her flawless complexion, shiny brunette locks, beautiful brown eyes framed by long eyelashes, and her perfectly angular jaw. He focuses on her inviting lips, entranced by their fullness, and unable to resist their pull he leans in. She meets him halfway and the moment their lips meet she melts in his arms. This. This is why he'd been so sure. She fits perfectly against him. It's been a year since they've kissed but they slip back into it as if they'd never stopped. It feels like he’s found a safety net to keep him tethered to the ground; a place of peace, stability, and understanding all wrapped up in one person.

But the kiss quickly starts to sour. 

Her kissing lacks the passion she normally uses. The flood of arousal he’s used to scenting when they make out is absent. Instead, her chemosignals are starting to give off a sense of guilt and sadness. And he has to stop. He never wants to remember kissing her this way. To tarnish all the ones before it. He pulls away and leans his forehead against hers breathing deeply.

“I knew it wouldn’t be you,” she whispers once their breathing evens out. 

His hands tighten around her arms. “You knew it would be Isaac."

“No,” she cries, shaking her head, pulling back to look at him, her eyes wild in their desperation to assure him (hah, so it wasn’t just him and Stiles who had been surprised). “Honestly, I hadn't really put much thought into it since my birthday last year."

He remembers her 18th birthday. He’s been ecstatic to learn a name hadn’t come yet. It meant her soulmate would be younger than her and seeing as Scott is a year younger it had confirmed to him that Allison would be the one. 

“I just knew it wouldn’t be you because I…..I didn’t want it to be you,” she confesses, her voice breaking.

Scott’s been bitten. Scratched. Clawed at. Had lacrosse balls pelted at his body. Kicked. Shot. Stabbed. Electrocuted. He’s even died and been resurrected. Already gone through an excruciating breakup with Allison. But all of that combined didn’t equal the level of pain her words inflicted on him. 

Swallowing, he tried to find the words to speak but he couldn’t. He felt his control slipping, the overwhelming negative emotions overtaking his mind. _“Be your own anchor.”_ Remembering his mom's words, he latches onto the little control he can find and stabs his claws into his thigh. Reeling from the pain, he is brought to his knees and the thick haze of emotion he’d been feeling begins to lighten.

“Scott,” Allison whispers, biting at her lip nervously, her hand reaching out for him tentatively. He flinches away from the touch and she pulls back. He sits there for a moment, staring absently at the grass, and the way it moves with the wind. They stay silent for a few moments, the intensity of their conversation somehow filling the expansive forest around them, scared to continue. Scott would be perfectly content to never leave this moment. To stay here forever with her by his side, the concept of soulmates a foreign notion, two star-crossed lovers rebelling against fate. Just like those forbidden stories, Stiles liked to read, and the thought makes Scott chuckle under his breath. Stiles, after his mom's death, went through this phase where he'd read stories about people who'd decided on falling in love with a name, not on their wrist. Scott had wrinkled his nose at the idea. Soulmates were perfect. The world couldn't get it wrong. He'd been so damn sure. 

And now here he was sitting on the ground trying to think of a way to convince Allison to stay with him and abandon fate.

Allison had to ruin it. 

“Maybe……maybe in a world where werewolves didn’t exist, where my family wasn’t my family, and you’d never been bit....Maybe then.”

Scott’s floored for a moment. She’s happy they aren’t soulmates because he’s a werewolf? But Isaac?

“Maybe in a world where my m-mom didn’t,” she continues, her voice trembling from grief, “do what she did. Maybe then we could have been happy.” 

Scott sighs deeply wishing he didn't understand. WIshing he had an argument. Well, he did. Except, the words "I love you" had lost all meaning with her. It’s not the werewolf part she has an issue with. Scott has done his best to avoid this issue-the almost being killed by the love of his life’s mother resulting in her tragic demise-but obviously that'd been stupid. There's no avoiding this. Allison will never forgive him. Just like she's never been able to forgive Derek for Kate. Maybe it’s easier for her to direct her anger at being dragged into a world she’d never wanted to be apart of at them than her own family. Maybe it’s easier to never forgive him than deal with having to forgive her mom. Or worse, forgive herself.

“Okay,’ he finally says in a monotone voice, eyes downcast, picking at the grass half-heartedly. “You’re still pack.”

“I know,” she says, her voice low and gentle. That’s not the issue. No matter what she can’t erase the love she feels for him, and he loves her more than himself, but they can’t be _ScottandAllison_ anymore. Just Scott. Just Allison. No, not just Allison because she’s part of someone else now. “I wish…I just wish someone had told me to never take that pen from you. That we were over before we’d even had a chance to start." 

She turns around and walks away.

He forces himself to look up because he must. He needs to cement the idea in himself that this is the end. He watches her until she’s no longer in his sight and all he’s left with is an arrow pierced through tree bark and his broken heart.

“Me too," he whispers softly, and the wind carries his words away for no one to hear.

He’d been wrong. They’d never been a love story. They’d been a tragedy from the start.

And it reached its conclusion.

**Chapter 4**

“Do you want me to come over tonight?” Stiles asks, setting his tray down on the lunch table, and taking his seat next to Scott.

“What? Why?” Scott asks, putting his sandwich down. “Isn’t Friday night Derek night as a reward for surviving 4 nights of sleeping without him?”

Stiles blushes. “Well yeah, but dude it’s your birthday! Bros before souls,” he says excitedly. Scott really needs to talk to Stiles about his expressions. He was still adjusting to Stiles referring to Derek as ‘his Derek’ because according to Stiles referring to Derek as ‘his man’ felt like he was ignoring his wolfy side but ‘his wolf or werewolf’ felt like he was engaging in bestiality. Plus, Derek despised being called ‘dude’ and ‘his soulmate’ was too sappy for Stiles.

“My birthday,” Scott says slowly, his eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment.

“Tomorrow is October 6th Scott,” Stiles explains, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. “Dude, did you forget your own birthday?”

Wow. He had.

He’s been in a funk the last two weeks and had completely forgotten how close Isaac’s birthday (September 22) was to his own. Honestly, though if anyone asked him to recall the past two weeks, they’d be lucky to get him to say much. He could hardly focus on his classes and thankfully Beacon Hills had been problem-free or he would most likely have gotten everyone killed. 

“So, do you want me to come over?” Stiles repeats his earlier question. Scott pauses, mulling the offer over. For Stiles’ birthday, Scott had stayed the night because Stiles had been a nervous wreck for the entire week leading up to it. Scott had been confused at the time considering Lydia's name would likely not be showing up since her birthday fell after Stiles'. A fact he knew Stiles had to be aware of.

Now looking back Scott realizes Stiles had been a nervous wreck, not because of Lydia, but because of Derek.

_“Dude, chill. It’ll all work out. I promise,” Scott said, trying to placate his best friend who'd been on the verge of an anxiety attack all night. By that point, Scott was ready to wind the clock to midnight himself, to save himself from going crazy._

_“You’re right. You’re right. 75% of the population doesn’t get their name on their 18th birthday. My dad waited for two years before my mom’s name showed up...But what if it turns white Scott, what then?”_

_A white name meant your soulmate had passed before you’d had a chance to meet them. Both Scott’s parents had white names and unfortunately, their divorce became another statistic proving being with your soulmate led to the most successful marriage. Not like they had the option, but since then Scott had been adamant, he would marry his soulmate. He could feel his grin widen thinking about Allison. He couldn’t wait._

_“It won’t be white. Like you said chances are it won’t even show up.”_

_Stiles turned to gaze out the window, almost as if he were looking for something, and sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”_

_(Scott really had been oblivious, but he’d forgiven himself long ago). Midnight hit and Scott watched as Stiles’ clutched his wrist with his hand, grimacing in pain, and crying out. Scott wondered if he'd feel the pain or if it would heal before he could even feel it. Only for a moment though, the more pressing question being the identity of his best friend's soulmate. Stiles looked up at Scott and Scott did his best to give him an encouraging smile. Stiles took a deep breath, looked out the window one more time which seemed to give Stiles the necessary courage he needed, and removed his hand from his wrist._

_To this day Scott wishes he could have recorded the myriad of expressions he'd watched flash across Stiles' face: Apprehension. Shock. Relief. Excitement. Giddiness. Hope. And finally, the most beautiful smile graced his face and Scott felt his eyes fill with tears because his best friend deserved this more than anyone he knew. His best friend who’d had to watch his father lose a part of himself when his soulmate died, his best friend who’d told Scott that he couldn’t give a flying poop (they were 7) that Scott was born to an unbonded couple when everyone else had been teasing him, and his best friend who confided in Scott that after the Nogitsune he didn’t deserve to have a mark. Stiles looked up at him, radiating so much happiness Scott thinks he could bottle it up, and shoved his wrist in front of Scott’s eyes, proudly showcasing his soulmates name._

_Derek Hale._

_Scott’s jaw had dropped in shock at the revelation, but in the face of Stile’s overwhelming happiness, Scott couldn’t bring himself to focus on that. Instead, he pulled Stiles in for a hug, squeezing him tightly in excitement, both of them not caring that they're crying from happiness._

_“Scott, I have to go see him. Like right now! Before he convinces himself of something stupid," Stiles quickly said once they pulled away from each other._

_Scott smiled. “No need.” Stiles gave him a perplexed look. “Derek’s faster.” And with that Scott had jumped out the window-Derek style-and fled as he heard Derek’s Toyota pull up to the house._

He later found out Derek had been driving aimlessly (as Derek had put it, never mind that Stiles lived half an hour away from the loft) throughout town that night. He’d only been a few blocks away from the Stilinski household when he’d had to pull over from the pain of the soul mark, take a few minutes to process Stiles’ legal name, then floored the gas pedal.

Lydia had been right. The only one surprised that night had been Scott.

“I think I’ll be okay on my own tonight,” Scott assures Stiles. A flash of hurt passes over Stiles' face, but he quickly smiles and pats Scott on the back.

“All right, but we’re all still meeting up at Derek’s loft for pack night right?” Stiles questions eagerly.

“If that’s your way of telling me that you’ve all planned a surprise party for me a day earlier than my actual birthday then count me in,” Scott teases with a smug grin.

“Ugh! Lydia’s going to yell at me for spoiling the surprise!” Stiles groans and buries his face into his arms.

Scott grimaces. “Sorry, I’ll promise to act surprised.”

“You’re a terrible liar Scott. Lydia probably already knows.”

Scott doesn’t refute him because yeah that sounds about right.

The whole pack is gathered in Derek’s loft, including Allison and Isaac. Scott is trying to have fun, but it’s a bit difficult when the reminder of why he’s been eager to turn 18 is here to remind him of why he couldn’t care less anymore.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Lydia says crossly as she approaches him. Scott rubs his neck nervously not eager to admit he’s been too worried about her threats.

“Umm, yeah, sorry. Just been busy with work and school and- “

“and you were completely terrified of me.”

“…Yeah.” Lydia scoffs at him and angles her body away from him in annoyance. “Thank you for the party though. It’s great!” He tries to sound chipper but even he can hear how fake his enthusiasm is. 

“Well, I would have thrown you a huge party at my house. Could have been party of the year, but someone insisted you would only want the pack here, so I had to make do with what I had. Not that it was easy-Derek’s loft really leaves much to be desired- but at least it’s open enough that it’s easy to hang decorations from. I can’t wait until he rebuilds the house,” she explains, sighing wistfully. 

Scott looks around and takes note of the ample number of black and gold balloons throughout the space and the large ‘Happy Birthday Scott’ banner adorning the window. He takes note of the tables filled with snacks and realizes that all the treats are his favorites. He smiles, a warmth of happiness passing through him, beating the sadness he’s been consumed by all night. He reaches out for her hand and tugs her toward him, her heart stuttering in surprise. “No really, thanks. If It were up to anyone else, they would have ordered some pizza and drinks and just called it a day. You always make sure to give it something special.” He squeezes her hand and gives her a genuine smile.

Lydia’s cheeks pinken (a rare sight for him) but squeezes back and nods her head acknowledging his gratitude. Scott’s always found it easy to communicate through actions rather than words with Lydia. She reminds him of Stiles, always hiding behind her words, but the key to figuring her out is in her nonverbal cues.

“I’m sorry I’m not in a party mood tonight,” he apologizes, eyes drifting toward Isaac and Allison who are deep in conversation with Liam and Mason.

“Sigh. I suppose I may have been a tad harsh earlier. Just because we all figured it out doesn’t mean it hurts any less,” Lydia says apologetically and Scott nods, thankful for the words of understanding. “If it helps Scott, it’ll get easier.” Scott scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, blinking down at her face in confusion. “Jackson got his mark on his 18th birthday.”

He glances down at her wrists instinctively even though he knows perfectly well they're unmarked. “Who is it?"

“Ethan,” she answers nonchalantly. Jackson’s gay? Bi?

“That…well that explains a lot,” he says hesitantly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Lydia smirks. “I should have realized we had the same taste in men when I caught him staring at Ryan Gosling’s abs rather than Rachel McAdam’s breasts,” she quips, shrugging her shoulders.

“Why didn’t you tell any of us?” 

“Because the pack is great at attacking, but when it comes to handling drama it’s best to avoid the pitiful attempts at consoling,” Lydia replies, glancing down at her nails. Scott understands, he’s been living this for two weeks. The pack deals with broken hearts by sheer awkwardness and giving the broken-hearted person glances of pity and awkward pep talks. The worst offenders being Stiles and Liam. “Anyway, it’s your birthday! Please, lose the angsty teenage vibes. Give us all that puppy dog smile and never-ending optimism and mingle. Your pack misses you and I refuse to have the birthday man depressed at a party thrown by me."

Lydia walks away and for a quick second, he realizes he’d been holding her hand the whole time since he first grabbed it. Smiling, he walked over to Stiles and Derek. Nothing like hearing their bantering to cheer him up.

“You’re a piece of work.”

“Thank you for acknowledging I’m a goddamn masterpiece that deserves to be displayed with the likes of the Mona Lisa.”

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t? That’s what I heard. Don’t worry Sourwolf, I’ll never charge you to feast your eyes on all of this. You have free admission to do whatever you’d like to me.”

On second thought, interacting with Allison and Isaac might not be that painful.

As the night ends, the pack starts thinning out and only Scott, Allison and Isaac are left. Derek and Stiles had headed to the roof half an hour ago for some air, and no one was eager to interrupt the pair. Scott is still recovering from the night of Isaac’s birthday. He ties a knot on the garbage bag he had been filling, contemplating how he'd been roped into cleaning after his own party. It’s a quick clean though considering the pack demolishes the food, leaving behind only plastic plates and cups, and much to Lydia’s displeasure, Stiles had suggested a game of darts using the balloons to tests which wolf had the best accuracy (Liam won but then Allison blew them all out of the water). He notices from the corner of his eye Isaac motion to Allison that it’s time for them to leave. She smiles, nodding in acknowledgment, but cocks her head toward Scott. Isaac tenses but nods back and leave the loft. Things between Scott and Isaac are still tense.

“Happy Birthday, Scott,” Allison wishes pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Not until tomorrow,” Scott answers back. He wishes she would leave already.

“You mean not for another half hour,” she replies giving her phone a quick glance.

Scott shrugs. “Not like I’m expecting anything to happen,” he says bitter and Allison flinches at the tone. He sighs, perturbed at his own behavior. 

“You don’t know that.".

“Allison, I don’t _want_ anything to happen."

“Oh,” Allison mumbles, her eyes widening as she bites at her lip before speaking, "but what if it does?”

“Nothing will.” Because it really can’t. He wouldn’t know how to deal.

Allison tilts her head and taps a finger against her chin giving him a considering look. After a few seconds, she gives the room a once over before settling her gaze on the pile of trash bags filled with the night’s events by the door that he'd been waiting to approach to add to the collection. “Lydia did a good job,” she notes. Surprised at the abrupt change in conversation he flounders for a proper response.

“Umm yeah, she’s always been good at this stuff,” Scott stammers, crinkling his forehead in confusion.

“She really is,” Allison agrees, maintaining eye contact with him. He can hear a question in her words, but he isn’t sure what she could possibly be asking of him. “Well, I should head home. Happy birthday!” She gives him a small smile and turns away, keeping her head down, walking away from him, but he hears her whisper, so soft had he not been focused on her he would’ve missed it. “You deserve it Scott, congratulations.”

Deserve what?

Looking at the time he notices it’s only ten minutes away until midnight and he quickly adds to the pile of garbage (Stiles and Derek could at least throw them away) and gathers his things. As he approaches the door to leave, he pulls out his phone and begins texting Stiles, asking him to bring him his presents to his house in the morning since he can’t carry them on his bike, but is stopped by a hand touching his shoulder. Startled, he tenses up but this time thinks to look up.

“You’re not going home tonight,” Stiles declares firmly once their eyes meet.

“I said I wanted to be alone,” Scott snaps, pursing his lips in irritation.

“Yeah, because you think there will be nothing worth celebrating!"

“Nothing’s going to happen,” Scott insists, gritting his teeth. Why won’t anyone believe him?

“Oh, so turning 18 is nothing." Stiles scoffs and crosses his arms. “That’s nothing to laugh at Scotty boy. You can vote. Enlist in the army. Please don’t though because I’ll feel like I have to follow you, and then Derek would follow because he won’t be able to stand leaving me alone for long, and then Isaac because he worships the very ground you both walk on-,”

“Stiles-,”

“-No really. He totally does. He dresses exactly like Derek, except for the scarves. Oh God, could you imagine Derek in a scarf? Eh, you’re right he’d still look stupidly attractive. Anyway, then Liam would probably join because he’ll feel left out and before you know it all the gossip about how we are a cult will start up again and when the FBI comes to interview my neighbors about me it’ll look really bad. So please Scott, for the sake of my career and the pack having a man on the inside, do not enlist. And would you look at that it’s 11:58 PM,” Stiles points out, peering down at his cell phone, mouth open in pretend shock. 

Scott can’t help it. He laughs because this is just so Stiles. “Derek,” he starts.

“On the roof, wearing headphones, giving us absolute privacy.”

“I’m not going to get a name.”

“Okay. And even if you don’t, I’ll be here.”

Scott can read between the lines. You’re not alone Scott.

“Okay.”

Stiles takes Scott’s hand and puts it over Scott's right wrist.

“Okay, good because this next part is going to be a bitch.”

And Scott’s brought to his knees from the sudden burst of pain.

**Chapter 5**

Holy shit, no one had warned him how much it would hurt.

It feels as if someone is digging into his skin with a needle trying to brand him which, duh.

“It’s worse for werewolves because of the healing process,” Stiles explains, crouching down to Scott’s level and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Gotta make sure it sticks.”

Scott groans in response. “And that was your way of warning me?” he asks, gritting his teeth in pain.

“Not like you could have avoided it,” Stiles says, waving him off. “Now would you look at it, I will actually die from suspense and it wouldn’t look good for you being the last person to see me.”

“I-I don’t know if I can,” Scott admits, stumbling over his words. He isn’t prepared for this. The whole day he had been looking forward to the party, going home and passing out. “I don’t want a name. At least not right now.”

Stiles slaps him on the back of the head. “Dude! Allison’s awesome but this girl is going to be just as awesome-better honestly- because she’s going to be yours. You’ve been dreaming about this day since you were five Scott and right now there is some girl out there, probably jumping up and down in soulmate bliss, and you’re here moping like finding your perfect half is the worst thing to ever happen!"

There’s a girl waiting for him. In all of this Scott had never really registered that there’s an actual human (oh god please be human) being waiting for him at the end of this. He couldn’t imagine anyone better than Allison. But maybe, just maybe, he could be happy again. With that thought at the center of his thoughts, he takes a deep breath and looks down at his marked wrist. 

“Besides we all know it’s-,”

“Lydia.”

“Kiraaa- wait, WHAT!” Stiles shrieks. “LYDIA!” He quickly grabs Scott’s wrist and with a surprising amount of strength pulls Scott forward.

Lydia Martin.

Scott doesn’t know what to say or how to feel. His mind has gone completely blank. 

Lydia?

“What’s wrong?” a voice asks worriedly. Scott looks up to see Derek at the entrance poised to attack. Stiles, still gripping Scott's wrist, drags him forward to show Derek Scott’s soul mark. Derek’s eyebrows raise but he lets out a relieved sigh. Scott swears if Derek tells him that it’s not a surprise, he's punching him in the face. “Well that’s unexpected.” Oh, thank God.

“Unexpected? This is more than unexpected. This…this is-I don’t even know what the fuck this is,” Stiles stammers, arms flailing in disbelief.

“Are you upset?” Derek asks dryly, but Scott can hear the skip in his heartbeat. Stiles’ crush on Lydia hadn’t exactly been a secret.

“No, of course not! I’ve been over her since the whole Jackson-kanima fiasco. Its just… Lydia? Dude, why didn’t you tell me you were interested in her,” Stiles demands.

“Because I’m not. I never have been, she’s…….well she’s always been yours,” Scott says gently, bowing his head and shoving his hands in his pant pockets not wanting to see the glares he is 100% positive are being directed his way. It’s the truth. In his eyes, Lydia has always been in the “do not think about that way” box since Stiles was 9 and admitted to Scott that he was in love with Lydia Martin and swore on his DC comic book collection that she would be his soulmate. 

“Well she’s not,” Stiles insists in an agitated voice, making his way to stand near Derek, “and you’ve made out with her before.”

“Wasn’t exactly in my right mind Stiles, and just because I don’t see her that way doesn’t mean I don’t know how attractive she is,” Scott counters, annoyed at the reminder of the horrible day. Honestly, he’s annoyed with this whole situation. He’s even more annoyed to realize he hardly remembers what it felt like to kiss Lydia. He’d been too lost to the full moon to really process or enjoy the experience.

“Hah! So, you do find her attractive,” Stiles says pointing his finger at Scott accusingly.

“Stiles be quiet,” Derek barks and Stiles glowers at him.

“Well! What do you think about this?” Stiles asks.

“I think it makes sense,” Derek confesses.

“WHAT,” both Stiles and Scott shout, perplexed. Yup, Scott’s going to punch him.

Derek snarls at Scott and he debates if Derek can read his mind. Either that or Scott is more predictable than he believes. “It’s not like I was expecting it. All of us were expecting it to be Kira (Stiles mumbles about lost money), even Lydia. But I mean you two are close."

“Well yeah, she’s pack,” Stiles volunteers.

“Stiles,” Derek grits out annoyed, “would you let him answer?”

Scott pauses. The obvious answer is yes, but he can hear that Derek’s asking him to look past that. Lydia is one of the oldest members of his pack, someone he chose to protect because of Stiles. She’s the smartest person he knows and so he often looks to her for advice and while it started out as protecting her for Stiles somewhere along the way Scott started to because he genuinely cared for her as a person.

“That night…at the concert…with the darach…it was the first time we held hands,” Scott recalls. He’d never realized it, but he always reached out for her hand rather than pull her in a hug.

Stiles snickers. “Really, hand holding?".

“I’m sorry we aren’t guilty of eye-fucking like you two,” Scott rebukes irritably, fiercely protective of the act, “but it actually means something to us.”

“Woah! Sorry man, I wasn’t aware you two even had a _ScottandLydia_ thing,” Stiles apologizes, holding his arms out defensively. Derek thankfully hits Stiles on the back of the head before Scott can.

Scott can feel the heat rushing to his face in pleasure from hearing Stiles refer to him and Lydia as one. “That was the first night she came to me because she believed in me,” he explains, remembering the moment fondly.

“It’s the night she joined your pack officially,” Derek confirms. It had been. Lydia had always been part of the pack, but she’d always been on the outskirts of it only being called upon when needed. Protected when needed. That night though, when she’d stopped running from her powers and decided to embrace them, she had come to Scott because she believed he could do something. Since then she’d been pack. “If it weren’t for Stiles, she’d be your second.”

“No, that’d be you,” Scott argues.

Derek raises an eyebrow but gives him a small smile. “No, I wouldn’t. You’d be too scared I’d lead the pack straight into a fight without a plan.” Well, Derek said it first. “But you’d trust Lydia or Stiles to create a plan that would save everyone. And seeing as Stiles can’t be your mate…”

“But that’s not enough,” Scott challenges. He really hopes the world hasn’t based his soulmate’s identity solely on the fact that Lydia is strategically the best person to help him lead the pack. It sounded more like an arranged marriage and Scott wants more than that. He wants true love. He wants what Stiles and Derek have.

“Way to make it sound political, Derek,” Stiles buts in causing Derek to glare at him. “But Scott, come on, you know it’s more than that. In fact, you know what, I ship it! Derek and I are my favorite OTP but you two can be my other one.” Stiles punctuate his sentence with a fist pump and Derek gives a long-suffering sigh.

“I’m going home,” Scott announces and exits before he can be pulled back into conversation.

“What about Lydia?” Stiles cries.

“Tomorrow,” Scott promises before he hears the loft doors slam shut.

Tomorrow.

Scott is scared shitless.

**Chapter 6**

Scott wakes up and checks his phone. He has no missed calls but several texts from the pack wishing him a happy birthday and from Stiles promising to bring his presents by. None of them are from Lydia.

He’s strangely disappointed.

He pulls up Instagram on his phone and pulls up Lydia’s page. His heart races looking at her last post. It’s of them. He’s carrying her piggyback style and she’s covering his eyes to hide the lens flare. Still, you can see Scott's huge grin and Lydia's laughing at something Scott had said. Scott can’t even remember the joke. He reads the caption underneath.

_HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY to one of my best friends! I promise to never just order pizza and call it a day. #happybirthdayScott #birthday #McCall pack_ (of course she would) _#LydiaMartinforallyourpartyneeds_

There’s a few more from the party that Lydia’s altered to hide the eye flares. Were it not for Lydia and Danny there would be no pictures of the pack, which thankfully had gone a long way in quelling the rumors that Scott and Derek were the ring leaders of a cult in Beacon Hills. He debates liking the picture knowing Lydia actively checks her social media.

He stares at the picture some more and tries to look past the “Lydia is strictly a friend” glasses he’s worn since 3rd grade. He looks…well he looks happy. If he didn’t know it was them, he would think the two people in the pictures are a couple. Their body language highlights how at ease they are with one another. Scott knows Lydia is gorgeous. He has countless odes from Stiles detailing her redheaded locks, her flawless pale skin, her very full lips that she often adorns in red lipstick, her petite yet curvy figure and startling green eyes. Scott groans. These are all of Stiles’ thoughts.

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply doing his best to clear his mind. He opens his eyes and looks again for the first thing that catches his eye. Her smile. He’s attracted to her smile. Especially this one. Normally Lydia has a small smile on her face, but she very rarely exposes her teeth when she smiles and the large grin brightens her entire face. It makes her nose more pronounced and for a moment all the haughtiness in her expression is gone. She just looks happy.

Next, he notices her hair. The fiery, red locks that separate her from most of Beacon Hills. She’d been the only redhead in his elementary classes for years. He likes that she tends to favor hairstyles that frame her face emphasizing her cheekbones. He focuses in on her doe-shaped green eyes and smiles at how even when she’s laughing they don’t crinkle up too much like his do but instead stay wide open.

Lastly, he notices how her body is curled up against his and he remembers how easy it’d been to lift her. Carrying Allison had been a bit difficult with them being about the same height and she’d never been able to fully wrap her legs around him. Lydia is petite enough that her legs easily wrap around his waist. Also, Allison’s height made it difficult for him to peer over his shoulder to look at her face, but Lydia is able to easily lean forward, and look directly at him without causing any strain on his neck.

He likes the post and leaves a comment.

_I know you never would. Thanks for the birthday surprise!_

He knows she’s smart enough to realize he isn’t talking about the party.

Ring. Ring.

It’s Lydia.

He takes a deep breath and answers. “Hi,” he greets, and he wonders if she can hear his heart pounding.

“Come over,” she replies calmly, “door will be open. Just let yourself in.” She hangs up.

He starts to dial Stiles but stops. Stiles will just wind him up and feed off his anxiety. He scrolls through his contacts and settles on a name. He pushes the talk button and runs his hands through his hair nervously.

“Hello,” Allison greets, “Is there something wrong Scott?”

“How did you know?” he asks curiously. He hadn’t known until he’d seen her name, but now he realizes she’d been hinting at it last night.

“I didn’t. But I suspected,” Allison assures him.

“But we make no sense!".

“I know you’re attracted to her,” she reveals, a teasing lilt in her tone.

“Everyone’s attracted to her,” Scott argues, “It’s Lydia!”

Allison chuckles. “Kay, I’ll give you that. So, what’s really bugging you?” she asks. She knows him much too well. 

“I’m not her type! She’s attracted to douchebags.”

“And how has that worked out for her?”

“She’s going to eat me alive.”

“She hasn’t yet and we both know if she wanted to make you her little lapdog she would have by now.”

“I-I’m not good enough for her.”

“Scott- “

“NO! Lydia is the smartest person we know. I barely understand half of the conversations she and Stiles have. She should be bonded with someone who wants to go to Harvard and can hold conversions with her about chemistry and math and-"

“This low self-esteem look doesn’t work for you Scott, it’s not really your thing.”

“Allison- “

“Stop. Do you know who would be slapping you on the back of the head right now telling you to get over yourself right now? And don’t say Stiles.”

“...Lydia."

“Exactly, so go see her and talk to her because if there’s anyone who will give you a detailed five-year plan about how this will work, it’s her.”

“How did you know?”

“Because if it had been her, she would have had a plan to stop her mom from poisoning you before it had even crossed her mom’s mind. She would have done anything to keep you because Lydia’s like you Scott. She loves hard and with all her heart. She’s just too afraid to show it. You two will love each other fiercely and still have enough left over to love the pack. You and I loved each other so much we could never see past each other until it all blew up in our face.” With that, she hangs up.

Scott gets ready in under two minutes and is out the front door before his bedroom door slams shut.

**CHAPTER 7**

Taking a deep breath, Scott knocks on Lydia’s bedroom door.

“Come in.”

Scott’s heart skips. She’d said it calmly. How is she not freaking out right now?

He opens the door and Lydia is just standing there, eyes looking him up and down before settling on his face. She cocks her head and his heart is racing under the scrutiny of her gaze. He’s not sure if he wants to measure up to her standards or not at the moment. “Well, I think it’s safe to say no one is winning any money from this one,” she says breaking the silence.

“Allison might,” he replies and grimaces because now is not the time to be bringing up ex-girlfriends.

Lydia’s eyes narrow and Scott focuses on her. She’s dressed up, hair done, nails painted. She looks no different than usual and her demeanor is calm. Like she hasn’t just received life-changing news. He would think she didn't care if not for her heart beat-it’s fast, not racing, but much faster than usual.

“Can I see?” she asks, her gaze moving to his arms. Nervous, he nods and walks toward her. Once she’s a few inches away he holds out his wrist. She stares but much to Scott’s disappointment the blissed-out look that he often sees soulmates adorn when seeing their names doesn’t happen. Instead, she looks curious, reminding him of Deaton’s clinical expression when he’s answering his questions concerning the pack. She reaches out and her fingertips brush softly over her name and a wave of euphoria is hitting him. His skin tingles and he closes his eyes basking in the high of her touch. “Interesting.” He opens his eyes to see her openly gazing at his face. He feels a flush of warmth shoot up to his cheeks from the embarrassment.

“C-can I see?” he asks, stumbling over his words, trying to hide his eagerness. In response, she unfolds her arms and presents him her wrist.

Scott McCall.

A wave of happiness passes over him and entranced he’s reaching for her wrist, but instead of brushing his fingertips softly, he bypasses his name and grabs her hand. Palms facing each other, he intertwines his fingers with hers and at this angle his mark brushes over hers. He hears her let out a small gasp, but he’s lost in the haze of pleasure overtaking him. He steps forward, leans his forehead against hers, and inhales. He’s hit with the strong floral scent of her perfume and lavender-scented lotion. Underneath it, he smells hints of acetone, dried up paper, and to his surprise, himself. Was this new? Had she always smelt like him because of his claim on her as pack and he’s just never noticed? He’s not sure but either way he can feel his heart soar in happiness, and he buries his face into her neck, scent-marking her. 

Lydia hums in annoyance and a part of him deflates. “As sweet as you think this is, we have a lot to talk about."

With that Scott can feel irritation start to bubble up. “Wolves like to scent mark,” he replies, trying to hide his ire at her words.

“Well you’re a werewolf which means half-human so contain yourself,” she reprimands, whirling around to walk over to her bed and take a seat.

Scott feels crushed. How is this supposed to work? She leaves no room for discussion and she’s being snippy with him. While she usually is, there’s always a trace of affection underneath her words. But he can’t hear any now. In fact, this feels like a regression to back when they were acquaintances and Lydia barely acknowledged his existence. Is she unhappy?

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“Are you apologizing for scent marking me or for being my soulmate?” she asks coolly. Of course, she sees right through him. She takes his silence as an answer and purses her lips. “Well, we should figure this out, so come sit.”

Heart heavy, he joins her.

Why does this feel like a disaster?

A month in Scott can safely say that the world has made a mistake because there is no way in hell Lydia Martin is his soulmate.

They do not work. At all.

Their discussion that day had centered on what Scott needed to do to improve. First, his grades. He’d done really well his junior year, but Lydia said that chances are with his sophomore grades he would be accepted into Berkley under a conditional basis meaning he needed to maintain straight A’s his entire senior year. To ensure that Lydia decreed that only she or Stiles could be his lab partners in their science courses. Also, he strongly suspected she’d strong-armed several professors into making sure she was always his partner or Stiles in their other classes. 

On top of that she’d given the pack responsibilities. Starting with Derek. According to Stiles, she’d shown up one day at the loft and promptly informed Derek that she was aware of his financial situation (basically he was loaded from the insurance money and all the family money he’d inherited when Laura died) and him living at the loft was no longer acceptable. She’d given him the name of a trusted contractor, architect, and accountant that Jackson’s family recommended and said she expected the Hale house to be rebuilt by the day of their graduation. Also, she expected to have full creative control over the interior.

Stiles had been livid.

Stiles being frustrated with Lydia or debating with her was a common occurrence. Call it residual feelings from when he’d been in love with her, but Stiles rarely yelled at Lydia, life or death situations being the only exception. The ensuing argument between Stiles and Lydia could be compared to watching MMA fights. Neither pulled any punches.

“I’m sorry but just because the universe has decided you’re the alpha’s mate does not mean you have the right to just start ordering us around.” (Jab at the reminder that Scott would never have chosen Lydia if the universe had not said so. Point Stiles.).

“Someone had to tell him how pathetic it is for a 24-year old man who has the amount of money he does to be living in this loft. He found his soulmate, so he has no excuse for living like a serial killer. And would it kill him to smile more!” (Insulting Stiles for having not been the one to do it in the first place riling Stiles’ insecurities that he wasn’t doing his part as a soulmate. Lydia wins.)

While Stiles would later admit he knew it was time for Derek to rebuild the Hale home he hadn’t appreciated Lydia calling Derek out rather than approaching Stiles first in private. Plus, Stiles did not appreciate when people he loved were insulted. Suffice to say, Stiles and Derek had avoided Lydia for two weeks, which meant avoiding Scott as well seeing as Lydia would be nearby.

Scott had also been livid, but in his fear of upsetting his soulmate, he said nothing.

She then assigned a rotational schedule for Isaac, Corey, Derek, Liam and Scott on patrolling the preserve during the weekends. She strongly hinted that Derek, having no job or responsibilities-really maybe he should find a hobby-should patrol on weeknights. Scott and Stiles had been at opposite ends of the loft living room when she’d said this, but Scott strongly suspected Derek had restrained Stiles from slapping Lydia in the face because the next thing he knew Derek had wrapped his arms around Stiles from behind. Scott couldn’t be too sure though because they were a tactile pair, and this was a common position the two could be found in. Still, Scott had his doubts.

Scott could begrudgingly admit the rotational schedule on the weekends were fair but what bothered him is Lydia never approached him to discuss it. He admires Lydia’s fierce independence and efficiency, but her actions made him believe she didn’t find Scott’s opinions worthy enough to hear. Which meant she didn’t see him as her equal.

Scott’s never-ending optimism and journey from a mere 16-year old boy to an alpha werewolf (a true one at that) with his own territory and pack had bolstered his confidence to the point that he never really doubted his attractiveness, his morals or beliefs. He was confident in himself and confident in his friends, but Lydia’s actions were slowly chipping away at said confidence.

“You have to talk to Lydia,” Allison demands, walking into his bedroom where he is sprawled out on bed reading the assigned chapter for his English class.

Scott closes his eyes wishing he could go back to being 17. “What did she do?”

“She failed to inform Isaac until today, the day before, that she’d contacted a family friend about setting up a job interview to be a host at a restaurant and now Isaac’s freaking out because he doesn’t want to work in a restaurant, he likes volunteering at the animal clinic, but he’s too afraid of Lydia to tell her no,” Allison explains, crossing her arms.

Scott groans.

“Scott what the hell are you doing?” Allison demands, “You’re letting her walk all over you.”

“I don’t know,” Scott admits. He wishes he could fake pride and pretend he has a handle on the Lydia situation but he’s too tired to admit it. “She doesn’t talk to me. She just does what she wants including taking over ordering my pack around. Never consults me for my opinion.”

“So, talk to her,” she cries, “you never would have let her get away with this before she was your soulmate.”

“I DON’T KNOW HOW,” Scott bellows, eyes flashing red, in anger. “I know I’m doing a terrible job! But I don’t know what to do. Now would you please get out? Isaac doesn’t have to go to the interview, I’ll text her.”

“No. No Scott, we are not going to keep doing this. Stiles and I shouldn’t have to come to you so you can text Lydia for us. You’re the alpha so act like one,” Allison says firmly, eyes hard, staring him down.

Scott breaks. “But what if she leaves?” Scott chokes out hoarsely. 

Allison’s demeanor softens. “She will,” she says quietly and Scott flinches. He hadn’t actually expected her to agree. “She will if you don’t start acting like one. Scott, look at me." He meets her eyes hesitantly. "Okay, describe Lydia’s type to me.”

“Pretentious, good looking douche bags.”

Allison chuckles. “Okay so she’s made a lot of poor choices but can you look past that and see what Jackson and Aiden might have had in common?”

“They were both blonde?” he volunteers, confused.

“You’re lucky you’re cute Scott. I guess I’ll have to spell it out for you. Do you know why she wasn’t attracted to Stiles? I mean, she finds him hot especially since he grew out his hair and grew into his body more-stop giving me that look- but she’s never been interested,” she stops giving Scott a moment to process. He does wonder why because in his mind Stiles would be perfect. Stiles can hold long, intelligent conversations with her, worships the ground she walks on, would support all of her decisions without question. Perfect boyfriend. Deflating with each thought, Scott looks up at Allison for the answers. “It’s because she would have walked all over him, stamped out his spirit and reduced Stiles to her personal slave.”

Scott scoffs.

“Think about it, Scott. Every guy at school wants to be with her, that doesn’t excite her, just bolsters her ego. But Jackson and Aiden challenged her. Stiles would have done anything she asked after a day. They both wanted her but they weren’t willing to compromise themselves for her. Aiden still chose to remain with the Alpha pack while being with her and Jackson never let her walk over him and ultimately dumped her. Lydia already knows she’s the smartest person in the room but she’s not the wisest Scott. You’re her opposite in everything. You don’t care about smarts, you care more that your friends are having a good day. She chose to act stupid and shallow because she’d rather have people like her than be alone but you would take being teased any day if it meant you got to keep Stiles. Lydia scares people into following her, but people follow you because they respect you. You’re basically a science experiment she can’t figure out Scott,” Allison explains, finishing her rant with a beaming smile.

Scott remembers her looking at his wrist. How he’d been disappointed at how she’d treated their situation with a clinical eye and a cold demeanor. But now he wonders if she’d been that way because she was scared. Scared to admit she didn’t know how they fit together, to admit she felt in over her head. And he’s so, so stupid. Because he knows Lydia. When she’s scared she doesn’t back out or run. Instead, she tackles it head-on refusing to acknowledge her fears until she drives herself crazy trying to control the situation.

Just like this. She doesn’t know how to control this and so she’s micromanaging everything she can. Scott’s grades. His partners. Their pack.

“I’ve gotta go,” he says quickly and leaves not bothering to wait for a reply.

Her bedroom door is closed, and it takes everything in him to not just barge in but his mom raised him right, so he knocks. Jackson and Aiden probably wouldn’t have waited but Scott’s going to show her he’s different in the best ways.

“Hello,” Lydia greets opening the door. She arches her brows, the only sign she’s caught off guard by his appearance.

“Isaac’s not going to that interview tomorrow,” Scott says not bothering with politeness, proceeding to walk past her into her bedroom so that her mother doesn't overhear the conversation.

“He should, I had to call in a personal favor to get him the interview. It’s a highly reputable restaurant and he can’t keep volunteering forever, he needs money for college” she insists, folding her arms, eyes narrowed at him. Scott bites the inside of his cheek to hold back a chuckle at the 'mom' stance she's assumed. 

“Isaac loves volunteering at the clinic and when he graduates the Argent’s are going to take over his college expenses so that Isaac doesn’t have to take a job he hates,” Scott replies not backing down. “And if you had thought to ask me, I would’ve told you that Isaac can’t handle high-stress job, he likes working with the animals because he cares about them. If he has a slew of angry customers complaining to him he’ll start to panic and possibly lose control.”

She’d been shifting from one foot to another but at the mention that Isaac would become panicky under the stress of rude customers, she stills. She clearly hadn’t thought of that. He grabs her phone off the nightstand and hands it to her. “Now, text him and tell him he doesn’t have to go and that you’re sorry for overstepping.”

Lydia glares at him but grabs the phone and types an apology but before she sends it off she shows him and he nods in approval.

“Tomorrow, we’re going to have a pack night at Derek’s and we’re going to apologize to him and Stiles for forcing the housing issue on them,” Scott pauses watching Lydia’s cheeks flush in anger, “and then we’re going to ask the pack if they have any complaints about the patrol schedule.” Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Are you done, your highness?” Lydia asks, hands on her hips.

“No. I’ve been a shitty soulmate,” he says apologetically and Lydia’s eyes blink in surprise. “But so have you. I’ve been self-absorbed, freaking out that you would realize I’m not good enough for you and so I haven’t been talking to you. But I’m not a doormat Lydia.”

“I never said you were,” Lydia insists.

“So, don’t treat me like one,” he counters, and she flinches at his words.

“Why did you say we are going to apologize to Stiles and Derek, and we are going to talk to the pack? It sounds like you blame me so shouldn't I be apologizing?” she questions, a hard edge in her tone.

Scott softens his stance. “Because I screwed up too. We went about this two different ways- you took charge and I stepped to the side- but that’s not how I want us to be. We’re not just soulmates Lydia, we're partners. This is _our_ pack. I’m not going to throw you under the bus just because you went overboard, I should have stepped up. I promise that from now on I won't just sit back, I'll be your equal," he vows. 

“Do you want to be my soulmate?” she asks softly. Her heart is racing, and Scott knows she’s scared. Scared to learn he could only ever want her because the universe made it so. She’s scared he could never want her for being who she is. He steps forward and reaches out his hands for her hers but pauses before grabbing them, he raises his brows asking for permission, and she answers by grabbing them. 

“No,” he pauses, and Lydia’s face closes off at his answer as she starts loosening her grip on him and pulls away, but he latches on continuing, “I want to date you.” She stills looking at him in confusion. “When I was 5, a soulmate was everything I wanted. I thought soulmates meant a relationship like Allison and me. Easy, natural, everything clicking into place like it did for us before it all went to hell. But instead I’m in the hardest relationship I’ve ever been in and it would be easy to just let you walk away because you’re nothing that I expected. And you’re everything I didn’t want in a girl. But the thought of giving up on you without really trying is more painful than finding out Allison wasn’t mine.”

He doesn’t expect it because he’s only seen it happen during matters of life and death (even then it was rare) but she starts to cry. She throws herself at him and buries her head into his chest. “That was a bit much,” she says into his shirt and thankfully he’s a werewolf because to any human It probably came out like a muffled mess. He laughs and holds her tight against his chest.

“Hey, choosing me means accepting a lifetime of sappiness and overly romantic gesture,” he teases, “so this is your final warning.”

She lets him go and grabs his hand, walking him over to her laptop on her desk and motions for him to read. He looks down and realizes it’s a college application form. For Stanford. He whips around to look her in the face. “But you’ve been talking about MIT since you were a kid,” he exclaims in surprise. 

“I have. Did you know Standord is also in the top ten schools for mathematics,” she informs him.

“Lydia, you can’t. MIT is your dream,” he replies shaking his head.

“I can make my own decisions and I want to stay here. With our pack,” she says resolute, “besides do you know how horrible the air is on the east coast? Plus, all those long winters mean I’ll have to invest in a lot of hair products to keep my hair like this. And you know my hair is everything to me!”

Scott chuckles and shakes his head. “Promise you’ll consider an exchange program,” he replies.

“Of course, and if it really upsets you we can move there for two years to get my masters or for when I get my doctorate,” she promises.

“Okay,” he says, and he reaches for her waist, tugging her closer to him. 

“Are you still in love with Allison,” she asks hesitantly, eyes guarded. 

Surprised by the question he tightens his grip on her waist. He wants to tell her no. Tell her that there isn’t still some part of him that doesn’t think Allison is his perfect match. But he can’t. He could easily lie, she’d never know if he’s telling the truth. But this is Lydia. She knows everything about him and Allison. “Yes,” he whispers. She looks up at him and he can see the flash of hurt cross her face, but she nods. “Are you in love with me,” he questions nervously.

She immediately answers. “No." He nods unsurprised at the answer. “Do you think you could fall in love with me,” she asks softly, her eyes blinking up at him. He notices that her eyes have hints of brown by the pupil. 

He searches her face curious to see what she's expecting from him. She sounded neither wistful or scared. Just curious. His eyes dart to her lips. They’re covered in her favorite shade of red lipstick. “I’m already in love with your lips so that’s a start,” he answers. Lydia breaks into a smile. Similar to the one in the picture from his birthday that he’d made his screensaver on his phone. He was right. It absolutely is his favorite thing about her.

“You’re going to need a better line than that Mr. Alpha,” she teases (Scott has to do his best to hold back a shudder at her calling him that.), “it's a bit too cliché for my tastes.”

“Your favorite movie is the Notebook, you love cliché’s,” he retorts grinning at her.

“That movie is a not a cliché! It’s a masterpiece- “

Scott kisses her, intertwining his hands with hers as he moves them over to bed and pins her down. 

Her lips become his second favorite thing about her.

**Epilogue**

8 years later

“Stiles! You cannot open those,” Lydia shouts racing over to him. She hooks her hands into the waistband of his pants and pulls him away from the window to prevent him from looking at the decorated backyard.

“But it’s my wedding day,” Stiles cries, “isn’t there a rule that says you have to do what I want?”

“That applies to brides only, Stiles,” she replies.

“I could be a bride,” Stiles insists.

“Please, we both know Derek is much more likely to be the bride in this scenario rather than you,” she retorts. Derek Hale had forced her to coin the term groomzilla and Stiles had given into everything Derek wanted because his actual OTP is Derek/happy things. He would just prefer if those happy things Derek liked all had something to do with Stiles.

“He was a bit of a diva wasn’t he,” Stiles recalls fondly. Really, these two were made for each other. Literally.

“A bit? He nearly took my head off when I told him I hadn’t had my tux tailored yet,” a voice says from behind them.

“Well to be fair Scott, you told him that yesterday at the rehearsal dinner, as in the day before our wedding,” Stiles counters ruefully. 

“And look at me now. Tux perfectly tailored,” Scott says motioning to his well fitted black tux. He really did look amazing. She’s glad she insisted on it over the grey ensemble Scott had wanted. 

“After Derek and Lydia nearly had a heart attack and rushed you to the nearest tailor shop where we were charged $400 for the rush!”

“Derek didn’t have to throw me at the car though!"

“Please, my jeep should be suing you for denting it.”

“Not like you need it. You and Derek have more money than the entire wedding party and guest list combined!”

Lydia could see a flush creep up Stiles neck as he usually did when reminded of his wealth. Stiles had graduated from Stanford with a double major in the cognitive sciences and computer technology. He’d joined the FBI after obtaining his degree and proved to be an asset. After 5 years Stiles had chosen to leave because he wanted to be more readily available for when the pack needed him. It wasn’t exactly easy to explain to the FBI that Stiles had to leave for a few weeks whenever a supernatural emergency requiring him occurred. Although, he did occasionally still consult with the bureau. He then went to Standford to obtain his masters and was now currently working on his PhD focusing on studying how the computer mimicked the human brain and how it could apply to helping treat neurological disorders. His research was being used to help with the construction of supercomputers and medical advancements. On top of that, Stiles was highly sought after to give speeches at universities throughout the country which paid a pretty penny. 

To everyone’s surprise Derek revealed he had majored in environmental design back in New York. He had been applying to schools for architecture but then Laura had died bringing Derek back to Beacon Hills. It had shocked everyone when he’d announced he’d be leaving with Stiles in the fall to get his master’s in architecture at Berkley. After obtaining his masters he’d accepted a job offer at an architectural firm that specialized in eco-friendly designs and flourished. He’d started out with housing but had slowly made his way to designing for large companies based on the west coast. Lydia knew Derek had plans to open up his own firm in Beacon Hills when Stiles finished his PhD.

Stiles and Derek had become the power couple she’d always dreamed of being in as a child.

Lydia felt her gaze wander to her husband. Scott had proposed after she’d received her bachelor’s degree. He’d taken her into the preserve and taken her to the location where Scott and Allison had said goodbye to their relationship. Furious he would bring her there he revealed he’d brought her there because it had been where he’d lost himself. He’d lost hope in soulmates and accepted he would have a fate similar to his parents. Until her name had shown up in his wrist and he wished more than anything that he could go back and show his 17-year old self that he got everything he wanted when he was 5 and it was better than anything they could have imagined.

Next, he had her open an envelope which had her acceptance to MIT for her master’s program (she lectured him for 10 minutes for keeping it from her) and two plane tickets for next month so they could tour the campus and sign a contract for an apartment in the fall. He also included his acceptance into a nearby school he’d been accepted to for the veterinary sciences. It’d been difficult leaving California, no longer a 2 hour drive away from Beacon Hills, but Scott had left the territory in Derek and Stiles’ hands promising to fly out if he was needed. Overall, they had loved Massachusetts and Lydia had astounded her professors with her genius.

When Lydia graduated Scott had been ready to ask her if she’d wanted to prolong their stay but she’d insisted in returning to California. She'd been correct. The weather had been horrible for her hair. Most of all she missed being close to her family. Everyone else has stayed out back west, even Kira and Jackson (along with Ethan) had moved out there. She knew how much it bothered Scott to hear Stiles recount stories about monthly pack dinners at the Hale house. What surprised her was how much it bothered her as well.

She got her PhD at Stanford in mathematics and worked out a contract where she commuted twice a week from Beacon Hills but spent most of her time conducting her own research at home (she was getting that damn Fields medal before she turned 30). Scott worked with Deaton for two years and recently he’d asked Scott if he’d like to be made partner. Scott had jumped at the opportunity. On top of that Scott had been making a name of himself as Alpha in the supernatural community. Many packs visited, often taking residence in the Hale house, asking to meet the rumored True Alpha. The pack kept expanding as more supernatural creatures moved to Beacon Hills.

It hadn’t been the life she’d imagined. She’d imagined being a wife to a high-powered attorney like Jackson (he’d taken up business law and widely disliked by most for his ruthless attitude but still highly sough after. “As long as I’m rich I could give two shits what people think,” he’d told her). She’d expected to be attending monthly galas and meeting high profile individuals. Dining in 5-star restaurants on the weekends, having more money then she could dream of and a mansion.

Her life was infinitely better than she could have dreamed of. She has the mansion (her mother had given Lydia the house after remarrying). She has her dream job, even if teaching undergraduate math classes online made her question her faith in the admissions team and felt herself making headway in her mathematical theory. She doesn’t have 5-star meals catered by a chef, but Scott turned out to be an excellent cook and she’d never trade pack nights at the Hale house for any restaurant. Scott and her make decent enough salaries that they live comfortably but not so much that she could spend extravagantly on clothing and frequent vacations. Yet, she was still never left wanting or wishing for more.

Best of all she has Scott.

She remembers that night in her room, startled to feel a searing pain in her wrist. She remembers her shock at seeing Scott’s name. She remembers the apprehension and fear she felt because it had made no sense. She loved Scott, considered him one of her best friends and alpha, but she didn’t see him as a love interest. She had been all set to congratulate him on getting Kira as a soulmate and then his name marked her wrist.

But if the world had decided to pair her up with Scott who was she to interfere?

The first month had gone poorly. She’d been too overzealous in establishing her dominance with the pack and pushed Scott to the side. After, they’d had their first kiss things changed though. They started communicating and being upfront with each other about what they wanted. Slowly, things started to become easier as they figured out how they fit together, and it all started to make sense.

Scott had been everything that all her relationships before lacked. While Jackson kept her on her toes it was because he did it intentionally to ensure she was always reminded he could leave her whenever he wanted. Scott kept her one her toes but only because she was never sure what to entirely expect with him. Some days he’d randomly drop by her house and while she studied, he would sit on her chair and read a book or just text pack members. He just liked being near her he confessed. Some days he’d tell her to put her books away (“You already know it all Lydia”) and drag her on dates to the movies, picnics, shopping or just to go on a double date with Allison and Isaac (Derek despised double dates so that was a rare occurrence). Occasionally she’d be brought to the loft for research binges with Stiles and Derek. And some days Scott would giver her space. She never asked but he seemed to always know when she needed a girl’s night with Allison or a night with her mom or dad or just a night to herself. How he knew frustrated her to no end, but he refused to give up his secrets. But even on those days he would text her little updates on his day or randomly compliment her reminding her he was thinking of her.

What had surprised her though had been how long it took for their physical relationship to develop. She’d been a patient ear to the Allison and Scott saga and knew just how often the two had sex (often) and by month three she was nervous. The furthest they’d gone were make out sessions on her bed but Scott’s hands never wandered underneath her clothes and he never pushed. Worried, she cornered him one day and demanded to know why they weren’t having sex. He confessed to not wanting to until he was no longer in love with Allison. After three months in it had been a painful confession to hear. She couldn’t believe she’d let it happen again. She’d fallen hard for Jackson, but Jackson couldn’t admit it until he’d nearly died. Now here was Scott, her soulmate, confiding in her that he was still hung up on his ex. And she couldn’t see why?

She was prettier than Allison. Smarter. More confident. Maybe she couldn’t kill anyone with a bow and arrow, but she’d proven capable of talking her way out of dire situations. And she had his name seared on her wrist! It had been a steely two weeks before she’d given in and demanded they break up because she had more respect for herself and if he couldn’t see how much of a prize she was then he didn’t deserve her. Scott had retaliated saying it was unfair of her to pressure him into having sex with her when she knew the situation going in. They’d broken up for a month. It had been the most painful month she’d ever had to endure.

She found herself acting like the stupid, melodramatic girls in a poorly written romance novel. Crying into her pillow at night, avoiding him during school hours, ignoring his texts and even consuming more calories than she would ever admit aloud to anyone. Ever. She did her best to convince her self that platonic soulmates were possible (very rare, only 2000 cases reported throughout history) but the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

It had taken the combined efforts of the pack trapping them in Finstock’s (she suspected the coach had been involved as well) office to get them to reconcile. One look at his brown eyes and she had felt her resolve begin to weaken but she’d done her best to hold out. She wanted Scott to beg for her forgiveness. Instead she got a heartfelt confession about how depressed and lost he’d felt since losing her.

He’d been wrong. If he’d been in love with Allison, then losing her should have been like losing Kira. A painful sting but easy to move on from. Instead, he found himself repeating the behavior from the summer he’d broken up with Allison. Throwing himself into self-improvement (good news he’d raised his SAT score by several hundred points) and focusing his energy on drilling the pack into shaping up. This explained why the pack had set them up- they were absolutely done with Scott’s weekend running schedules (8 in the morning Lydia! On Sundays!).

He found himself patrolling her house at nights because he couldn’t stand the thought of him not being close enough if she screamed. Worst of all, he couldn’t anchor himself. According to Derek, it was basically impossible for a werewolf who’d started the soulmate process to anchor themselves. The truth was his wolf recognized her as his true love, but it was Scott who had put up the mental blocks that prevented him from fully moving on. But losing her had forced those barriers to come down and he understood that Lydia held his heart long before he’d realized.

At his confession her resolve fully broke and she’d thrown herself at him and they made out for half an hour when Scott had pulled away laughing because the pack was arguing over who was going to break them up and drag them for an impromptu pack night. No one wanted to subject themselves to the sight (“what If Lydia is naked? Or worse, Scott,” Stiles had questioned) and aside from missing Scott she’d missed her pack. So, she announced that the room was all clear and she expected the pack to buy her favorite snacks if they wanted her to attend.

“Never leave him again. I beg of you. I thought I’d seen the worst when he broke up with Allison, but this was unbearable Lydia. Derek and I were formulating a plan to kill him so Derek could become the alpha because if I had to listen him complain about how he missed the scent of your shampoo I was going to kill myself trying to kill him,” Stiles had pleaded with the rest of the pack nodding behind him in agreement while Scott scowled at all of them.

Since then everything had been smooth sailing. The younger pack members often teased them of finally becoming as gag inducing as the other bonded couples in the pack. A month after their reconciliation they’d finally had sex and she would happily admit to anyone that Scott kept her very satisfied. There wasn’t even a question how happy Scott was. Stile had known as soon as he’d seen Scott’s face (“Ugh he’s got the look again! Who knew I’d be hearing about your sex life Lydia after all this time,” Stiles had complained).

“You okay, Lydia,” Scott asked interrupting her thoughts. She’d left the two to their banter while she’d sat on the chair playing with her nails, lost in her musing.

“Perfect, just taking a trip down memory lane,” she said soothing his worries.

“Anything in particular?”

“No, just happy where I ended up.”

Scott beamed at her and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

“Hey! This is my wedding day, hands off. If I haven’t had any action in 24 hours then you two cannot as well,” Stiles said interrupting them.

“You really want us to believe that you and Derek didn’t have sex last night,” Lydia asked arching her brow.

“Scout’s honor!”

“Stiles, I woke you up today.”

“Your point?”

“You were in bed with Derek. Naked.”

“Yeah, but it was just a blow job, so it doesn’t count.”

“Want to dance with me,” Scott asks already pulling her on to the dance floor because she always wanted to. They swayed to the beat along with the other remaining couples. The wedding had been beautiful. Stiles and Derek had both cried during their vows. The sheriff had also been a blubbering mess by the end and Scott had to choke back tears throughout his best man speech,

Allison, Lydia and Kira had all shared a look and burst into laughter after Scott’s speech because not one of them had shed a tear but every single man in their pack had had an ugly cry moment. Thankfully, there were videographers everywhere capturing each heartwarming yet embarrassing moment.

“It’s funny,” Scott said pulling her away from her thoughts, his chin resting on her head, and she hummed into his chest acknowledging she is listening. "I was jealous of them for the longest time."

“Jealous?”

“I kind of expected this to be me,” Scott confessed. “Stiles was always the cynic, insisting he would never be lucky enough to deserve a soulmate and I was the hopeless romantic, 100% positive my soulmate and I would have this epic love story. But I didn’t and I’d always find myself comparing us to them.”

Lydia pondered on this. It made sense. She’d been much the same way and she knew what he meant about comparing themselves. Stiles and Derek were the “it couple.” Everyone who met them commented on their unbreakable bond, how they gravitated toward one another, how in tune with one another they were. 

Derek had lost every possible tether he had to humanity and he’d convinced himself for years that the reason he had no soul mark was punishment for his wrongdoings as a teenager. She wouldn’t be surprised to learn if Derek had planned on dying in the fight with alpha to atone for his sins. But then a stupid, gangly teenager had walked into his life challenging him at every turn, throwing a maltov cocktail at Peter ruining his plans of dying in the fight. Then the teenager kept showing up, saving his life countless times and vice versa. Stiles who had lost his mother so young learned to cling to those he loved and never let go because there was a chance they would be gone in a blink o f an eye. He’d tried so hard to fight the pull he felt toward Derek, but Stiles stood no chance and when he accepted he could have him, Stiles latched on refusing to ever let go. They were a perfect fit. One desperate for love and the other to find someone who would accept his love.

Lydia had a theory that in every parallel universe that existed Stiles and Derek were together. She’d witnessed countless bonds including her own and she felt they all came up short in comparison to theirs. If Stiles and Derek were TV characters, she had no doubt people would key in on their bond. Looking at them now dancing in the center of the dance stage there seemed to be a force around them keeping everyone a few feet away. All of them on the outskirts but feeling the pull to be near such a beautiful love story. Their names would be whispered at night as mothers and fathers recounted their epic tale and kids would wistfully sigh hoping to be as blessed as Stiles and Derek were. They’d become part of the great love stories in history, she had no doubt.

Scott and her had a rocky start and while their story may be a tad more interesting than the average pair it still paled in comparison to the bright, gleaming North Star that were Derek and Stiles.

“They are a beautiful couple,” she commented, pulling away to look up into those warm, brown eyes, “and we’re lucky to even be a witness to it.” Scott nodded and then resumed resting his head on hers and they continued to sway to the music. As the song ended, she pulled away gazing up at him, “Scott?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m pregnant.”

She did her absolute best to whisper not wanting to take away from the newly married couple with her news. Scott stilled and tightened his arms around her. He started trailing kisses down the side of her face until his lips reached her ears and he whispered, “Positive?”

“100%.”

“You know my motto on that, you can never be 100% sure.”

Lydia chuckles, rolling her eyes. “Well three tests and a doctor’s visit confirm it.”

“I’m GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!”

Startled, they jumped apart to see Stiles jumping up and down in glee, before barreling his way into Scott’s arms. Derek walked over at a much more casual pace looking on fondly at his husband’s excitement. “Congratulations,” he said before giving Lydia a kiss on the cheek and patting Scott on the back.

“DEREK, WE’RE GOING TO BE UNCLES!”

“More like godparents,” Scott chimed in. Lydia nodded in agreement.

Stiles broke into sobs and even Derek didn’t look unaffected. “I’ve literally never been this happy,” Stiles managed to say in between his sobs which set Scott off.

“You got married not even five hours ago,” she reminds him amused at his antics.

“Yeah, and that was the happiest I’ve ever been almost five hours ago, time flies,” Stiles countered before grabbing Scott’s hands and forcing him to join in his gleeful bouncing.

“Sorry, I was trying to be discreet,” Lydia apologizes to Derek.

“It’s okay,” he replies grinning, “this is the best wedding gift you could have given him. But it’s nice to see where our wedding vows stack up in comparison.”

Stiles, completely lost in his excitement, doesn’t even bother to reprimand him for his comment. Instead, he grabs Derek’s hand and starts moving it up and down hinting Derek should bounce with him and Scott.

“I don’t bounce.”

“It’s my wedding day and I demand you bounce.”

“It’s my wedding day too and I say no.”

“Well played, husband of mine.”

Before Derek can reply the whole pack who had been not so discreetly listening in caves and attack Lydia with hugs.

The videographer finally manages to capture a picture of Lydia, Kira and Allison crying.

Most of the pack starts shouting ideas for names. Unsurprisingly, most of them suggest their own.

Lydia looks over her pack. She knows Scott's often warned her it's dangerous to be 100% positive. But she's 100% sure that she loves where her life has taken her.

Scott reaches for Lydia’s hands as they are overwhelmed by the sheer force that is their pack. She’s in the middle of a conversation with his mom about how far along she is. But he feels her squeeze his hand and he squeezes back. All this time and it was still there. The constant reassurance that they would be there for one another in one hand squeeze. 

He takes in the smiling faces all around him and his wife’s radiant smile before his gaze is averted to her stomach and he can feel his smile widen. He takes in his best friend and his new husband, pure adoration in their eyes, chattering excitedly about their hopes for their adoption agency to match them soon (“My child has to be best friends with theirs Derek, they just have to!”).

Scott sighs in happiness.

Maybe Lydia and he aren’t as epic a Stiles and Derek. Maybe in a few hundred years no one will be regaling the tale of Scott and Lydia, but he finds he really doesn’t care anymore.

He’s happy with his story.

He can even admit he’s 100% .

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end's more of an overview with some story but I wanted to add some commentary on how captivated audiences are be Sterek. Even while writing this I could feel myself gravitating to them, wanting to explore their relationship more. Please comment or leave Kudos! I enjoy it all!


End file.
